


The Great Overwatch Bondage Adventure

by OpalliteGlass



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), overwatch
Genre: Bondage, Jessie - Freeform, Latex, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Shimada, hanzo - Freeform, mccree - Freeform, vacbed, vacuum bed, will update as chapters are added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalliteGlass/pseuds/OpalliteGlass
Summary: DON'T JUDGE MELots of McHanzo, Lucio, Reaper76, and more! All kinky! All fun! c:





	

"...how did you afford all this, darlin'?" Jessie asked quietly, staring at the veritable treasure trove of sexual deviancy that laid before him. Black leather covered the walls, various whips and chains hung from hooks, and there were many hoods and gags displayed on the opposite side.

Hanzo snickered in response.  "I'm the son of a crime family, Jessie. There are very few things in this world I can not afford."

Jessie fidgeted a bit. He had been seeing Hanzo off and on for months now, and they had participated in lots of kinky fun, but this was the first time Jessie had seen his boyfriend's 'dungeon'.

"It's... a lot." He said nervously. Hanzo walked behind him and wrapped his arms around the taller man's stomach.

"Is it? I thought a former Deadlock member could handle it." He whispered mockingly.

"Oh, I can definitely handle it, Hanzo." Jessie replied, his bravado returning. He had dealt with worse.

"Well, if that's true then why hold back?" The archer countered, walking to a nearby closet.

"I know you like latex, Jessie. Why don't I give you a ride?"

"A... ride?" Jessie did enjoy latex and rubber. It was a secret fetish of his that Hanzo was more than happy to indulge.

"Yes, a ride."

\------------

Five minutes later, Jessie was lying on a soft leather table, with Hanzo peering over him.

"You look so cute, Hanzo." The cowboy said, reaching up to trace one of Hanzo's intricate dragon tattoos. Hanzo gently forced Jessie's hand back down.

"No, Jessie. No touching." He said playfully. The man on the table smirked.

"Aw, come on. Not even a little bit?"

"Not even a little bit." Hanzo responded, ducking underneath the table.

"Whatcha doing, darlin'?" Jessie asked, curious as to what his boyfriend was doing under the table.

"I'm about to restrain you, Jessie. You're gonna be mine."

Then, without warning, Hanzo swept a large sheet of black latex sheet over Jessie, hiding his form in darkness.

"Oh!" He said, shocked. Then he laughed softly. "What're you up to, Hanzo?" His voice was muffled underneath the rubber.

"You'll see." Then Hanzo deftly threaded Jessie's manhood through a hole in the sheet. He felt the cowboy's cock instantly twitch and harden at his touch.

"Well, I'm enjoying everything so far." Jessie said, chuckling.

"It's about to get a lot better."

Jessie stared into the darkness ahead of him, wondering exactly what the archer was up to.

"Hanzo, what are-"

Then Jessie heard a quiet humming sound. He laughed again.

"You're doing a good job keeping me in the dark, darlin'. Literally, in this case."

Hanzo placed a hand on Jessie's latex-covered form. 

"Don't worry. You'll understand soon."

"Well, I can't wait to find out what this is all about- mmph!"

Suddenly, the latex around Jessie tightened brutally, sealing him into immobility. Two breathing holes aligned themselves with his nose, while the rest wrapped around his mouth and body, silencing him completely. He struggled against the sudden restraint, but he only succeeded in a slight wiggle before the rubber snapped him back into place. His cock stiffened to full mast as he enjoyed the feeling of the shiny and smooth latex against his body. Hanzo rubbed his captive's chest lightly, smirking as the cowboy struggled lightly against the vacuum seal that had been created. His body was rendered in sexy black rubber, shining under the minimal lighting in the dungeon.

"See, Jessie? All under control." Hanzo said quietly, dragging his hand down Jessie's latex-covered form.

"Mmph!" The cowboy nodded as much as he could under the circumstances.

"Now, let's have some fun."

\-----------

Hanzo sat in his chair, his feet propped up on his captive. He was reading a magazine, paying no mind to the useless struggles of Jessie. The soft sucking sound of the milking machine affixed to the restrained man's cock was music to his ears.

"Says here that cars can drive themselves now." Hanzo said mockingly, enjoying the complete power he had over Jessie. "Isn't that cool, Jessie?"

"Mmmmmmph!" He struggled violently, but it was for naught against the tight rubber prison. He had been in the vacbed for three hours now. He had wanted out after the first hour, but Hanzo was relentless. The milking machine was a recent addition, and Jessie had cum twice already. He was desperate for relief from his restraint.

"Aww, you want out?"

A quick nod from his rubber captive signalled yes.  
"No. I'll let you out when you bore me. And I don't think you ever will."

He leaned forward and stroked the cowboy's sore and leaking cock twice in rapid succession, eliciting anguished moans from beneath the latex.

"You like that?"

Jessie shook his head violently. His cock ached from the constant stimulation.

"Aw, too bad. I do." Another few stroked sent Jessie into another convulsion.

"Mmmph! Mmmph!" Jessie's keening only made Hanzo even more sadistic. He replaced the milking machine and turned it up to the max setting. Jessie jerked and struggled, but he could not dislodge the suction from his cock. He felt a pair of hands press on his chest.

"You're mine, Jessie McCree. You're mine until I decide to let you go." Hanzo whispered into the latex covered form. " わかった?"

Jessie froze for a moment, then nodded slowly. He resigned himself to a few more hours of his boyfriend torturing his cock.

 


End file.
